Natsu Ackerman
"Jeśli nie masz na tyle odwagi, by coś zmienić, to równie dobrze możesz po prostu zdechnąć!" Natsu Ackerman Nazywam się Natsu Ackerman jestem młodszym bratem Ichijo. To ten poważniejszy, zaś ja całkowicie jestem inny! Nie brakuje we mnie zapału do walki! Przecież argument siły jest najlepszy! Zawsze coś się dzieje! Dosłownie, aż cały płonę, uważaj tylko mnie nie denerwuj, bo zrobi się wybuchowo. Zapraszam cię do mojej niesamowitej historii pełnej zajebistej zabawy, seksownych kobiet, nie może zabraknąć alkoholu zapraszam! - uśmiecham się - ��'Charakter' Mój charakterek? Czego się spodziewasz po magu eksplozji? Kocham eksplozje są mega ekscytujące! Czasem wręcz zakochuje się w tym co tworzę! Nie którzy uważają mnie za słodkiego... Jestem ogromnym przeciwieństwem brata, zaś posiadam coś z Dziadunia Jacka... zachowanie nie odpowiedzialne, lekko myślne. Nigdy nie zastanawiam się nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów! Uwielbiam dobrą zabawę i nie mam pojęcia czym jest smutek, przynajmniej tak się mnie wydaje. Jestem odważny i pomocny, często wyskakuje przed szereg. Jestem bardzo lojalny za takie osoby jak wy oddałbym życie! Chyba! ��'Opinia o Legendzie' Nowa krew zgniła nawet taki debil jak ja to dostrzega, brat nigdy nie zatai przed mną prawdy! Jeszcze ślepy nie jestem! Tylko my możemy coś zmienić prawda? Legendy były niesamowite, każde ich dokonania czyta się jak mangę o bohaterach, którzy zostali porzuceni, skazani na wieczną samotność, skazani za czyny jakich nie popełnili! Na zawsze będą w moim serduszku, ja to z braciakiem i resztą ekipy zmienię! Jestem z rodu alkoholików największych w Koszmarze, szukasz kogoś do picia? Mam zajebistą głowę do tego, przed tobą prawdziwy Ackerman! Bang! Bang! ��'Historia' Historia nas kształtuje powiedziała mi o tym mądra istota. Więc zacznijmy od początku! Urodziłem się w biednej rodzinie, bardzo kochającej mnie i braciaka. Byliśmy pełni energii, pomagaliśmy rodzicom ile mogliśmy. Wychodziliśmy z długów, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale ród Ackermanów jest teraz bardzo zadłużony przez naszych przodków, nie jest to wina Jacka, niestety nie miał wpływu na przyszłe pokolenia, które zgarnęły cały majątek dla siebie, przepili wszystko... Nasza rodzina unika alkoholu jak głupia, chodź sam lubiłem sobie dobrze popić. Niestety to nie koniec problemów, nowa krew zaczęła prześladować ród Ackermanów krzywdząc nas. Pewnej nocy zjawili się w naszym domu, za wiele nie pamiętam, byłem zbyt gówniarzyną, by zrozumieć co tam się działo. Brat mi w późniejszym czasie opowiedział, że Nowa Krew... Gildia Szkarłatnych Demonów porwali nam ojca, zaś matkę zgwałcili i bestialsko zabili. Zdesperowany brat przekierował jej duszę do smoka, tak dwie dusze się połączyły. Brat ocalił matkę a ojca do dziś nie znaleźliśmy. Żyjący wtedy Death jak o tym się dowiedział postanowił nam pomóc iż cenił bardzo Jacka, mój brat zyskał moc samego Deatha jako jego Druid, który mógł skopać dupę bandziorom, tylko niestety nasze moce są zbyt słabe, by mierzyć się z kimkolwiek. On był niesamowity, ja tylko magiem po ojcu, który nie wiedział jak spożytkować moc, pełny złości wytworzyłem zdolność tak potężna, że nie mogłem zmniejszyć poziomu, progu jaki sobie ustawiłem sam zniszczyłem sobie życie. Jednak spokojnie! Będę walczył, bo to opisuje prawdziwego bohatera! Taki był Jack! taki był Michael! taki był Kid! Zake! I wszystkie legendy! Także stanę się legendą! Dlatego jak usłyszałem o założeniu Gildii Nowego Świtu, gdzie są sami potomkowie legend! ucieszyłem się, bo nadzieja znów wróciła! ��'Zdolności' Grilowany Natsu : Jestem wstanie podpalić daną część ciała, by uzyskać efekt zwiększonej redukcji obrażeń, po podpalenie wroga na kilka tur. Mój płomień zwiększa się z determinacją. '' '''Smocza Pieczęć :' Specjalna zdolność jest wstanie stworzyć pieczęć w moich dłoniach, albo w wskazanym miejscu, zwiększona ilość smoczych pieczęci mnie bardzo osłabia, z takowej wystrzeliwuje kolosalny promień, tworzący nuklearny wybuch, który zadziwia każdego przeciwnika! '' '''Ryk Avatara :' Z mojej paszczy wydobywa się ogromny płomień danego żywiołu, ten obejmuje dużą ilość wrogów, im jest ich więcej, tym mniejsze zadaje obrażenia, jednak jak mam przed sobą jednego przeciwnika, to współczuje mu! '' '''Smoczy Odwet : '''Zdolność ładuje się z moją determinacją, im bardziej czuję potrzebę wyzwolenia swojego smoka, tym bardziej przybliżam się do odwetu, kiedy nastąpi, ta chwila staję się człowiekiem o duszy smoka! Mój poziom magiczny wzrasta poważnie. ��'Wady''' Zacznijmy od uzależnienia alkoholowego, niestety żaden Ackerman przed tym nie ucieknie, wystarczy jeden łyk i pragniesz miliardy łyków! Niestety kolejną wadą jest lokomocja, tak dziwnie to brzmi, ale wymiotuje podczas podróży czymkolwiek... Każdy odwet dziczeje moją osobowość, czuje większą potrzebę do niszczenia wszystkiego co mnie otacza. ��'Latarnia' Latarnia powiadasz? Przemienia się w stare brzydkie brązowe rękawiczki, które osłaniają mnie przed własną mocą, są blokadą tej nie ograniczonej. Gdyby nie Megumin dawno bym spłonął przez brak kontroli własnych zdolności. Jest moją i braciaka małą siostrzyczką w latarni. ��'Smok' Nazywa się Ken! Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Ocaliłem jego życie a on moje... Rozbójnicy próbowali go zamordować i sprzedać na mięso, wkurwiony spaliłem las i uciekli! Wtedy smok do mnie się przyjebał, po wielu próbach pozbycia się smoka, że jest wolny, ten i tak wracał, więc zaprzyjaźniłem się, podczas snu zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez jeźdźca odrodzenia, nie pamiętam jego domeny, jednak prawie zginąłem, brat kiedy przybiegł dostrzegł mnie lezącego po swojej zdolności i smoka wpierdalającego wroga! Obaj lubimy się dobrze napić mówię o smoku nie bratu!